The Breaking of a Heart
by GaaMatsu54
Summary: A glimpse on what Matsuri felt and thought as she saw her parents die.


**The Breaking of a Heart**

My breath came in fast short breaths, my palms became sweaty, and I felt as though my heart would stop beating at any moment from over exertion. But, I continued to run. I did not have to think about it for self preservation takes away any logical reasoning and just gives you one objective: to escape danger and survive, no matter the cost.

So as I ran, I did not think of whom I was leaving behind, or what they had done for me that fateful day, I just ran. I closed my eyes, ducked my head and ran like I had never run before. Every step I took was a stab to my heart and send waves of guilt through my small and fragile body. The guilt of being weak and cowardly, the guilt of running away and not stopping to fight, the guilt of not protecting those precious to me. The guilt, it hung over my body like a heavy burden, slowing me down and almost bringing me to my knees. But self- preservation is strong and in that moment the guilt became like a feather, light and weak.

The sound of screams reached my ears and I faltered in my run, but I knew I could not stop and turn around for if I did my heart would surely break into thousand of pieces. Pieces so small it would probably never be whole again. The screams continued along with the sound of weapons clashing together. Every scream brought tears to my eyes and pain to my heart. Then I heard a distinct sound; it was like a very soft scream, or more like a whistle. It was so close; I felt it brush my left shoulder. That shot fear and shock through my body, causing me to stumble and fall, turning around in the process.

The first thing my eyes took in was a blade embedded into a tree just a few centimeters from where I had fallen. Fear ran through my body as I realized how close I was to dying. The second thing my eyes took in was what I was trying so hard to avoid watching. As I took it in, my world slowed and my eyes overpowered my ears. A small mercy I guess, at least now I could not hear their screams. Beyond me, in a small clearing, their faces shrouded in the dark shadows produced from the sorrounding trees, my parents were merciless being killed by dozens of weapons as they pierced their body. As each weapon pierced their flesh, their bodies moved at awkward angles, and then the weapons stopped and so did they. They're bodies came down onto the earth with a_ thud_, to weak to defy gravity any longer. I heard a pain filled scream emerged from my lips, and my world came crumbling down. I brought my head down and wept into my trembling hands. Each sob wracked my fragile body making me tremble like an earthquake. I was alone, I would never see my parents again and it was my entire fault, for just running away. I didn't stop and fight, I might have been able to help, I might have been able to save them. It was too late now, and I would have to live with the guilt, or maybe not.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I almost failed to notice the sound of feet walking toward me. I slowly raised my head and my eyes came face to face with one of the bandits that killed my parents. He was tall, huge, and deadly. His eyes were a dark black, darker than mine. He looked at me and flashed me a deadly smile that shot shivers through my body. I knew he would kill me, and I was afraid, but I could not help the way my heart lightened in anticipation of being able to see my parents again. Not having to suffer through the loneliness of living without them. I watched him as he took out a kunai knife, and my heartbeat faster both in anticipation and fear. He aimed and threw when suddenly a flash of black blocked my view of the bandit. It took me a moment to realize that the flash of black was actually a Suna ANBU ninja. He had caught the kunai with his hands, throwing it down on the ground as if it were dirt. He quickly took out his own, which he held with what seemed like pride, and rushed toward my attacker. He effectively cut his throat in one swift movement, and a squirt of blood emerged from the cut, landing all over my face and clothes. I did not make a sound, I did not move, I did not even bother to try and wipe the blood off. Even if I did manage to remove it physically the memory of not only this but of how I watched my parents die without doing anything would surely haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. He walked toward me, coming to stand before me. I met his eyes with mine, and wondered what he saw when he looked at me. Did he see a small girl with short brown hair and black eyes, who had just seen her parents brutally killed before her eyes? A girl who's hope, of being able to go with her parents and of not living a life loneliness, had been killed in front of her, his blood covering her body? Did he see any of that? If not what did he see? Did he have pity for me? What would I do now? Can anyone help me? Who will help me? Who?

All this questions and more ran through my head as the ANBU, saying nothing, came and picked me up, carrying me back to Suna. I do not recall if he asked tried to ask me any questions on the way, I however did not care if he did. My body was weak, tired, and shocked, and I gratefully let the darkness of sleep take me and carry me of into a world of peace and silence, of war and noise. Of loved things and feared things, all mixed together. My own personal sanctuary, in which I could reside, protected form the cruelty of the outside world.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

This is something I wrote before precious but did not post it cuz I wasn't really satisfied with it. Now I am. **Hoped you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
